


Передышка

by Fausthaus



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Drama, Gen, Police
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:21:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fausthaus/pseuds/Fausthaus
Summary: Пара мгновений из жизни полицейских





	Передышка

Дышать стало легче только после того, как удалось вырваться из тесного дома на улицу. Резкий ледяной ветер, еще недавно так проклинаемый офицером Дэвидом Фромански, теперь показался чуть ли не даром божьим. Полицейский, покачиваясь, брел к патрульной машине и пытался выкинуть из головы все, что он только что видел. Но удавалось плохо.   
Казалось бы, за годы службы можно было привыкнуть ко всему. Да и чем могли удивить бывалого копа улицы Лас-Вегаса? Обычный обыватель уже давно бы стал постоянным пациентом психолога, а то и психиатра. Увиденного Дэвидом за глаза бы хватило на сценарий не к одному триллеру. Нервы, со временем превратившиеся в стальные канаты, позволяли существовать в этой порой нереальной реальности человеческой фантазии, вывертов психики и фантасмагорических картин почти как в своем собственном доме, где вместе с полицейским жил только поджарый белый кот, подобранный еще котенком такой же беззвездной ночью много лет назад. 

Тошнота, еще недавно подступавшая к горлу, все же сдала свои позиции, когда Дэвид сел за руль. Через пару минут к Фромански присоединился напарник, чья бледность явно показывала, что и ему был необходим хотя бы глоток свежего воздуха. Или...

– Держи, – Дэвид протянул Клэю фляжку с коньком. – Кого в итоге прислали на место преступления?

– Брасс приехал сам. И с ним только Гриссом. Капитан запретил всем остальным криминалистам появляться в этом доме.

– Нечего этим сопливым юнцам здесь делать, – Фромански откинулся на спинку сиденья. – Тут и Брассу нелегко придется, что уж говорить об остальных. 

– Мы можем отсюда уезжать, – Клэй еще раз приложился к фляжке. – Сержант сказал, что будет менять парней из охранения каждые полтора часа. В этом доме дольше находиться просто невозможно. 

– Давай немного просто посидим, ладно?

Клэй взглянул на напарника и, немного повременив, кивнул и выкрутил рычажок рации, заставляя голос диспетчера умолкнуть. Фромански прикрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул. Все, что им было нужно – это просто пара минут тишины.


End file.
